Lust
by TrueFangirl97
Summary: You know Rose's thoughts but here is Dimitri's point of view of the night with the lust charm.


**Lust**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters, Richelle Mead does.

* * *

The sight of Rose in that stunning black dress was ingrained in my mind. Even the cold shower did nothing to wash away the image. These thoughts were inappropriate and wrong, yet I couldn't keep myself from thinking them.

She's your student Belikov, I chided myself, and she's only seventeen!

But this did nothing to discourage the image from once again forming behind my closed eyelids. She looked beautiful in that dress, and yet she would have looked just as beautiful in sweats and a t-shirt. Her long, curled, brown hair had cascaded down her back and I was glad she had no intention of cutting it. She had looked up at me, almost questioningly, as if to ask if I liked what I saw. I definitely did, but I didn't speak for the fear of telling her all of what I thought with Alberta right next to me; so I stared at her, memorizing the way her dress hugged her curves, accentuating them.

My eyes had traveled up and down her body until they rested on her hand in Ashford's. A feeling of jealousy rose up inside me, burning, urging me to rip her hand away from his and hold it in mine. Rose saw were my gaze had landed and quickly pulled her hand away. She looked up at me with her deep, chocolate eyes, and I returned her gaze, trying to speak all I was thinking through that one look.

STOP!

I had to stop thinking about her. She was my student and I her mentor. I rolled over in bed and picked up the book from my night stand. Maybe stories of the Wild West and showdowns at sunset would help to clear my head. Yet before I could start there was a knock at the door. I put the book back down and made my way towards the door. I was not prepared for who I would find behind it.

Standing there in my doorway was the object of my fascination.

"Rose?" She had a panicked look in her eyes and suddenly went on alert.

"Let me in. It's Lissa." I stepped aside to allow her in and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Rose's ability to see into Lissa's mind through a bond that had been forged many years ago served as a way for Rose to sense when Lissa was in danger. If Rose was here then that meant the Princess was in serious danger.

She turned to look at me and with an intense, almost faraway look on her face. I wondered briefly if she was in Lissa's head right now; seeing through her eyes, when she suddenly lunged toward me, aiming for my bare chest.

I dodged her attempt and gave her a stunned look.

"Rose! What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" She replied, moving toward my once again. I side stepped her and raised my hands up warningly.

"Are you drunk?" That would explain her faraway look and why she was acting this way.

She sighed, "Don't I wish." She made another made another move forward and then stopped.

She looked up at me uncertainly, "I thought you wanted to – don't you think I'm pretty?" She asked, uncertain. Pretty? I thought she was stunningly beautiful, but I couldn't tell her that. Instead I put on a stern face.

"Rose I don't know what's going on, but you need to go back to your room." I hoped I sounded convincing because I desperately want her to stay for my own selfish reasons. So I could kiss her the way I had wanted to the first moment I had laid eyes on her in that alley.

She made one last determined move toward me and I caught her wrists in my hands. The second my skin touched hers I felt a warm surge flash through me, clouding my thoughts with only one feeling.

Lust.

I wanted Rose in that moment more than any other time before. I couldn't stop myself from releasing her wrists, only to run my hands down her raised arms, to her neck, and then tangle my hands in her silky soft hair.

I pulled her up against my body, molding us together, and tilted her face to mine. I bent my face towards her and captured her lips in a kiss, almost a whisper. She lean back so she could look up at me, a question forming on her lips.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked and I could lie to her no longer.

"I think you're beautiful."

Her eyes shown with surprise and doubt colored her voice, "Beautiful?"

This response confused me. As if she were anything other than the most stunning person I had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Could she really not see the effect she had on men, on me?

"You are so beautiful, it hurts me some times." I told her truthfully.

I closed the distance between us and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. The kiss build up into one with heat and passion. My hands traveled down her shoulders to her waist and then her hips, finally to the hem of her dress and I started to push it up her body and over her head. I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw that she wore no bra. I threw the dress to the ground and pulled her flush against my chest.

Her breath was labored when she spoke, "You… you got rid of that dress fast. I thought you liked it."

If only she knew how much better she looked to me without the dress on.

"I do like it. I love it."

And then I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, and took her to the bed.


End file.
